Memories
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Just a quick one - shot showing Carlisle's memories about the night he watched as his father accused an innocent person of being an immortal.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copy infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Just a quick one shot showing Carlisle's feelings of an execution he had to witness during his human years.**

Standing at the large window that stretched from floor to ceiling in his living room Carlisle gazed out, watching the rain pouring down. It was another miserable day in the small town of Forks. The sky was filled with rain heavy, grey clouds. The wind had reached up to 100mph. The house creaked around him. Carlisle didn't really mind this kind of weather though, because it allowed them to go out in public without fear that their secret would be discovered. If that ever happened, it would prove to be quite a troublesome time. The Voltouri would more than likely get involved.

He rested his hand against the cool pane of glass, letting his head rest against his arm. He sighed. It was times like this, when he was all alone in the house that memories from his past would be dredged up. He usually tried not to think about them because there was one that he would always seem to think about.

It was night he had watched his best friend be executed by his monster of a father because he had believed that she was an immortal. Out of all the memories that he had from his human life, the ones that faded with time, this one seemed to stick with him. It still upset him, even after almost three hundred and sixty years of life.

Remembering back on it now, he remembered how dark and cold it had been.

It had been such a bitter cold winter's night. Snow matted the ground. Not unusual weather for that time in London. He remembered how his father had dragged him out of the bed in the middle of the night and dragged him outside in nothing only his pyjamas and slippers. He dared not ask his father could he wear his coat, for he feared he would have been beaten. His father had a look of sheer madness on his face. One that Carlisle knew all too well. It was the look he always got when he had accused someone of being an immortal.

Carlisle hated having to watch the executions, at having to watch innocent people being burned at the stake for crimes he knew they didn't commit, but were found guilty of none the less. It always gave him nightmares. He would always wake up in a sweat, shaking from pure fright. The poor people that were executed, their lost souls, seemed to haunt him. Every time he had closed his eyes, he could always see the look of fright and anguish on their faces from the crimes they had been found guilty of and what they knew was going to happen next.

Shivering, he had hugged himself, trying to rub some warmth into his icy skin as he waited to see the accused. He had been dreading it. Having to look into the eyes of another innocent soul and know that his father was the one that was killing them.

He remembered how his eyes had gone wide as he seen a young girl being dragged up towards the stake. She had black curly hair and green eyes. It was his best friend Lisa. Her cheeks were stained from her tears. She was screaming, begging for them to let her go. Screaming that she was innocent. Carlisle looked around and seen her mother and father standing off to the side, crying. They had their gaze averted from their daughter. Their innocent daughter. He knew she was innocent because he knew that she wouldn't hurt a fly. She was so kind and caring, such a wonderful person to be around. She would always help out her mother if she ever needed anyone to help her and she had been happy to do it. He knew how much she loved her parents and how much it must hurt her, for her to think that they believed she was an immortal.

No doubt, they had listened to his father and had believed every word he had said. Lisa screamed and cried, begging for her parents to look at her, but they never did. Carlisle's eyes started to water up at seeing his best friend in that horrible position. His heart clenched in his chest and he couldn't swallow past the lump that was forming in his throat. Not Lisa! How could his father believe that she was an immortal? It just didn't make any sense.

Standing there, he watched as she was tied to the stake. The two of them locked eyes. He mouthed a sorry to his best friend and that he loved her. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. He knew she didn't blame him, but he couldn't help but feel guilty of the heinous act his father was about to commit. Murdering his best friend.

Listening to his father sprout off her crimes. The ones she supposedly committed brought shame and anger to Carlisle. He now realised what a true monster that his father really was and how absurd he was with all his notions. After a while, he couldn't take it any more. He had to ask his father why?

"Father. Why is Lisa up there?" He had spoken. Confusion filling his voice.

"Because my son, she is an immortal and she must pay for her crimes. Now be quiet."

Carlisle wasn't happy with his fathers answer. "But! Lisa would never hurt anyone. She's a good person."

His father gave him a heated look, speaking to him as if he was stupid. "That is what she made you believe. So she could make herself look to be innocent when the time came for everyone to find out the truth about her."

"But -"

"If I have to tell you to be quiet one more time boy, you will regret it."

Carlisle stopped. He knew that when he got home he was going to receive an awful beating. It would always happen every time he would voice his opinion. Apparently he wasn't allowed to that. Carlisle shrugged, getting confidence in himself. He didn't know where it came from, but he thought that if he was going to receive a beating, he might as well voice his opinion and really annoy his father. "No! I will not be quiet."

"What?" His father snapped at him. Anger filled his eyes.

"You are making a mistake by killing Lisa. She didn't do anything, but you're so blinded by your hatred for immortals that you would believe that everyone was an immortal if you had been told so." Anger filled Carlisle's voice.

"Be quiet boy or you will -"

"What?" Carlisle cut him off. "I will regret it. Regret ever voicing my opinion. Against you! No. I don't think so. But, what I would regret, would be not voicing my opinion in telling you that you are wrong, father."

His father had just looked away. Carlisle could see that he was seething with rage and he was just waiting till they got home to punish him.

That night he witnessed one of the most disgusting acts his father could have done and for that he hated him. He had watched his best friend be murdered at the hands of a monster - his father. He had received one of the worst beatings of his life after the execution, but he didn't care. He stood up to his father and that was all that mattered. He knew Lisa would be proud of him for that.

If he could cry now, he would have. A long time after that, he had cried himself to sleep at night. He had missed Lisa so much. Her smile, her witty sense of humour, her laugh. The list was an endless one of things he missed about her. He still thought of her often. Thought of all the good and fun times they had had together, just roaming the fields and the nearby forest, just having fun together.

His father had been wrong. He never, not once, regretted voicing his opinion.

She was his best friend and he knew that she would be one human memory that he would never forget.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? I'm not used to writing in first person, so, that's why I wrote it like this.**

**I posted this a while ago, but I decided to tidy it up a bit. There was nothing major wrong with it. Just some question marks and things like that had to be fixed.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated**.


End file.
